


Coming home

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Tadalistaforest bc Idk how else to name it [3]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also they swear, Also! Nakedness, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic Fluff, More Fluff, Other, and innuendos, as if it was something new, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Forest is done TM, meanwhile Alistair has to deal with two workaholic partners and in all honesty heisa real angel. Don't listen to Tadashi.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamayaMoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamayaMoore/gifts).



> I just want to say that the gurl who I gift this to is evil and I love her and this is like kinda inspired by her but also not really bc I had it in my mind before _that_ fic.  
> I had it on my disc.... for a while. But now after rereading it, I've decided that it's tame enough,  
> Mature for nakedness and innuendos and that's p much it. If you think M is too much and I should rate it with Teen, gimme head ups and I'll change it :)
> 
> Also, I lost my ability to name my fics, apparently. Thank you @Phans for helping me once again ghcfhvjefcjhvefc

Forest sighs as she locks the door to the apartment then proceeds to get her gloves and shawl in her coat’s sleeve and the coat on the hanger. She takes her boots off next and places them out of the way but outside the closed to let them dry.

After that, she walks inside, while taking off her blouse as well.

She drops it on a chair in the dining area as she passes it on her way to the bedroom. She’ll pick it up the next day —she tells herself, too goddamn tired to care about where her backpack lands as she drops it on her way as well.

There’s light seeping through the crack under the door and she sighs at the thought she’s most probably going to have to drag her workaholic boyfriend to bed if the actual responsible one hadn’t done that yet and seriously that’d be the last thing she’d like to do now because that demands brain power to convince him that’s the better idea than pulling an all-nighter. And she’s used basically all her daily supply back in the lab while working on _working_ the goddamn prototype engine with Ellie and her team. All to come up blank at the hour of the closing.

Seriously, the schematics and calculations are all perfect, why can’t they work in practice this time.

She finally opens the door to the bedroom, annoyed comment already on her tongue but pauses dead in her tracks at the scene that unfolds before her. It’s just a moment before she finds her voice again, though.

“At least pull the goddamn blanket up.”

Alistair startles at the sound of her voice, eyes lifting from the face of their peacefully sleeping boyfriend curled up with his head on the other’s lap. That would be cute and absolutely normal if not for the fact they are both absolutely naked and—

Okay, no, that’s actually a pretty normal sight alright.

The woman makes a beeline to the wardrobe as the blonde man proceeds to cover up Tadashi’s passed out form, then treks towards his girlfriend and embraces her from behind.

“Did you two drink anything?” She asks as she opens a drawer with Alistair’s socks and underwear and takes out a pair of boxes that she hangs in front of his face.

He takes them with a roll of his eyes then proceeds to put them on.

“Yeah, we did. We’re responsible adults.”

“Mhmm…”

She opens another drawer that definitely doesn’t contain her clothes and picks up a t-shirt that she then puts on the side while stripping out of her clothes.

Once she’s only in her underwear and out of her goddamn bra, she pulls the t-shirt on and turns towards the bathroom with the intention to quickly wash her teeth before crashing.

“What about scarring our neighbours for life?”

Alistair laughs at that while following her out of the room.

“First of all, we have thick walls here and second of all, we were quiet.”

“Yeah, _sure_.” She scrunches her nose before putting the toothbrush in her mouth and he leans on the doorframe’s side, looking her in the eyes through the mirror.

“You look exhausted.”

She shrugs while letting out an ineligible sound and he tilts his head to the side.

“Is it still that engine project?” A nod “You can’t get it to work properly?” Another one “Maybe leave it aside for a few days and then get back to it to proof check all steps?”

She spits the paste out and quickly washes it out of her mouth before washing the toothbrush and placing it back in the cup.

“You and your dad advices... I guess it could work though. Maybe....” She ends the sentence with a yawn and that’s definitely a tell to call it a night already.

They both exit the bathroom and switch off the lights, then climb into the bed and join their deep asleep boyfriend.

Alistair switches off the bedside lamp, then circles his arm around Forest’s waist and brings her to his chest.

“Oh yes, cuddles,” she sighs happily and curls into the embrace, falling asleep minutes later.

The sound of the alarm in the morning is never a very nice experience. Well, maybe it is better when you manage to wake up long enough before it to not get annoyed. As it is, both of the bed’s occupants groan at the interruption in sleep, one extracting their hand to find their phone only to swear when it isn’t on its usual place on the bedside table.

“Why the fuck is it still ringing?” Asks Tadashi in the most hurt tone _ever_ and alright, Forest is now not only annoyed but also feels guilty. For fucks sake, why didn’t she get her phone out of her pants before throwing them to the ground?

Oh right, she was too exhausted to think.

She heaves herself off the bed, batting away the arm that’s loosely circling her waist, and makes a dive for her pants that lay wrinkled on the floor right in front of the wardrobe.

She fishes out her phone and shuts up its wailing with a press of a finger, sweet, sweet silence falling onto the two.

“Why do you even have it on, it’s _Saturday_.” The man rubs at his eyes with a scowl as the woman circles the bed to get a better access for a good morning kiss.

“I’m meeting up with Ellie to brainstorm on how to work our project.”

The dark haired man furrows his brows, then grabs the wrist of the hand she’s propping herself on the bed with, trips her and proceeds to haul her back into their cuddling position from before the alarm woke them up.

“Oh my _god_ , let me go make breakfast,” she wheezes from under his weight pressed over her.

“Nope, you need to take a break before going back to that engine. You’ve been at it for two months already, when the fuck do you plan to stay home for more than just a night?”

She sighs, moving her hand to card it’s fingers through the man’s hair.

“First of all, don’t call me out on something you do too, you pot. Second of all I already agreed on that meeting, it’ll be rude to just not show up–“

“Then call it off.”

“–Besides we’re nearly done. There’s just some problem in the installation that makes it short circuit when we want to change the gear that needs to be found and fixed. After that–”

“Shut the fuck up and let me cuddle you in peace. You’re not going anywhere today and that’s final.”

“But Ellie–”

“She’ll have to suck it up when I call her and tell her to _stop hogging our girlfriend_ if you don’t want to do it yourself.”

“Oh my god, _fine_ ! You _win_ !” She throws her free, not squashed underneath his weight, hand in the air in exasperation “But _you_ ’re not doing anything school or work related _the whole weekend_ either.”

Tadashi angles his face towards her and scowls but the glare he gets back is persistent.

“ _Fine_.”

“A true miracle.” A new voice joins in from the direction of the doors, where Alistair is standing clad in a pink frilly apron gifted to him a year ago as a joke by Lukrecja. “I thought I’d have to tape the both of you to the bed to drop your work for once. Or something like that.”

“Kinky.”

Alistair chokes on a laugh while Tadashi groans with distaste into Forest’s throat.

“It’s too early for that.”

“I know _you_ prefer it late but some people like to start the day in a fun way.”

The black haired man grumbles at that, while strengthening the embrace a little.

“Fuck you.”

“Sure, but after breakfast, alright?”

He sighs and she laughs, then lifts her gaze at the other man who’s looking at the two with a fond smile.

“So what did’ya cook, _chef_?”

“Your favourite actually.”

“Omelets!” Forest’s expression brightens even more and she cries out in delight, but then the excitement dims when she doesn’t manage to free herself from Tadashi’s grip on her form. “If you won’t lift yourself off me in the next ten seconds, I swear I will burn your planner when you aren’t keeping a watch on it.”

“You wouldn’t”

“Fucking watch me, _bitch_.” Well, that _does_ make him lift himself off her, if only to shoot her a glare.

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Chill, guys,” interrupts them Alistair as he walks back into the room with two plates in his hands along with the needed cutlery.

“You’re an absolute angel,” says Forest when he hands her one of the plates, then she proceeds to murder the omelet laid before her.

“You wouldn’t say that had you come home earlier yesterday. He’s a fucking _devil_ , thank you very much.”

The woman nearly chokes, while the blonde flushes red at the comment.

“Jesus, you’re savage,” she places the plate down on the bed, half of the omelet still on it as she points a fork at each of the men separately “Speaking of which, you two gotta shower because last time I checked you both stunk. Do it _separately_ ,though. I need to call Ellie and I don’t want her to make fun of me in the lab on Monday.”

A laugh is all the reply she gets.


End file.
